How Peter And The Rugrats Met The Disney Characters
by TheDisneyFan365
Summary: Exactly how did Peter and the Rugrats meet the Disney characters in my stories? Read this to find out.


_"Location: Modesto, California, January 9th 1994"_

It was a sunny Sunday afternoon in Modesto, California, and everybody was happy to see that Chuckie was back among the gang. He and Chaz had been away because Chaz had recently won ten million dollars in the American Dunderhead Sweepstakes. However, because of Drew putting nearly all of Chaz's money into some earwax company, Chaz went bankrupt, causing him to lose his riches and the Finsters to return to their plain old ordinary life. But Chuckie didn't mind at all because he was starting to miss his old life.

Everybody was so happy to have the Finsters back in the neighborhood that Stu and Didi decided to throw them a welcome home party. Everyone had arrived at the Pickles home, and the adults were inside, getting things ready, while Peter and the Rugras were playing outside. At this point, Angelica hadn't arrived yet, so it was just Peter, Tommy, Chuckie, Phil, and Lil playing in the backyard. The babies thought that it was just going to be an ordinary day. But Peter thought otherwise, for he had a surprise for Tommy, Chuckie, Phil, and Lil that would send them on their next big adventure.

"So, what do you want to do now, Tommy?" Chuckie asked.

Tommy thought about it, but couldn't think of anything.

"I don't knows." Tommy replied. He then turned to Peter and asked "What do you want to do, Peter?".

Peter smirked.

"Well, I have a surprise for all of you." Peter replied.

"What would that be?" Lil asked.

Peter reached into his pocket before pulling out what appeared to be some sort of gold remote control. It looked like a miniature box with a green antenna, a display panel, and a bunch of buttons.

"This is the surprise." Peter replied.

Tommy, Chuckie, Lil, and Phil became confused.

"What is it?" Phil asked.

Peter motioned to the remote.

"This is a portal key. It allows you to travel to places that are out of this world. Right now, it only allows me to go to The World Of Disney, which is where the Disney Characters live, but I'm working on making it so that it also allows me to go to The World Of Nickelodeon, which is where the Nickelodeon Characters live." Peter replied.

"Wait, whats Disney?" Chuckie asked.

Peter was shocked.

"You've never heard of Disney?" Peter asked in surprise.

"Nope, we've only seen Dummi Bears and Reptar." Tommy replied.

"Oh my goodness, guys, you've missed out on a beautiful thing! Disney made wonderful characters such as Mickey Mouse and Donald Duck, and lovely movies such as Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, Sleeping Beauty, and The Little Mermaid!" Peter replied.

"Wow!" the Rugrats said in unison.

Peter smirked.

"Would you guys like to try it out?" Peter asked.

"Yeah!" the Rugrats said in unison.

Peter nodded and pressed a couple of the buttons. After he did, a portal opened up.

"Let's go on another adventure, guys. But you all need to stay close to me. I've never used this before, so I don't know what to expect." Peter ordered.

The Rugrats nodded, and they and Peter stepped through the portal.

* * *

 _"Location: Toontown, The World Of Disney, January 9th 1994"_

Once Peter, Tommy, Chuckie, Phil, and Lil stepped through the portal, they looked around to see themselves in an alley. They walked out of the alley and found themselves in Toontown.

"Peter, where are we?" Tommy asked.

"We are in a place known as Toontown. It's supposed to be a city in which toons live in." Peter replied.

Just then, Mickey Mouse showed up. He had been taking a walk through Toontown and had happened to be passing by the alley when Peter, Tommy, Chuckie, Phil, and Lil appeared.

"Wait a minute, your Mickey Mouse!" Peter said in shock.

Mickey nodded.

"Yes, I am. And who are you?" Mickey asked.

"I'm King Peter Zindow of The Confederacy, and these are my good friends, Tommy Pickles, Chuckie Finster, and Phil and Lil Deville. They are known back where we come from as the Rugrats! I've known them since April 15th of last year." Peter replied.

Tommy walked up to Mickey.

"Wow, a giant talking mouse! This is even funnerer then the mouse that we founded in my garage that one time." Tommy said excitedly.

"Pleased to meet your acquaintance Tommy. And yes, I'm more fun then any old mouse that lives in a garage." Mickey said.

Mickey was surprised that he could understand small toddlers, but seeing that he had been in The World Of Disney all of those years, it was no surprise.

Peter turned to Mickey.

"Believe me, Mickey, I have no idea what he's even talking about." Peter said.

What Peter said was true. He hadn't met the rugrats at the time of those events.

Mickey nodded.

"So, do you mind if I show you around?" Mickey asked.

"Not at all. We'd love to see your home, right, guys?" Peter asked.

All of the Rugrats nodded, eager to take a tour of The World OF Disney, so everyone followed Mickey Mouse on a grand tour, where they met all of the Disney characters. Their tour began with meeting all of the classic Disney Characters in Toontown before moving on to the Disney Characters that were part of Disney Movies. Peter, Tommy, Chuckie, Phil, and Lil even found out that the Disney Villains were nice because they had become good after the events of their movies and had become friends with the Disney heros, and only acted bad when their movies had sequels or when they were in TV shows. Once they were done their tour, Peter, Tommy, Chuckie, Phil, Lil, and the Disney Characters went back to Toontown.

"Wow, that was neat." Phil said.

"Yeah! That was the bestest adventure that we ever had!" Tommy said.

"I'm glad that you had fun, guys, but we should really be getting home now." Peter said. He then remembered Didi's party, got an idea, and asked "Wait a minute. Guys, would all of you be interested in attending a special party this afternoon? It's in honor of the return of our friend Chuckie, and his father, Chaz Finster, who were recently away living the life of the rich and famous after winning ten million dollars, only to go bankrupt and having to return home to their normal life again.".

"We'd love to!" Tigger replied excitedly, bouncing up and down.

* * *

 _"Location: Modesto, California, January 9th 1994"_

So, Peter, Tommy, Chuckie, Phil, Lil, and the Disney Characters went back to Tommy's house. However, upon getting there, the sky turned a dark gray and it started to rain.

"Uh oh." Peter and the Rugrats in unison.

"Now what are we going to do?" Chuckie asked.

"Yeah, there's too many people to fit inside of your house, Tommy." Phil said.

Tommy got an idea.

"I've got an idea. Peter, isn't your castle big enough for all of us and the Disney Characters?" Tommy asked.

Peter realized what Tommy's plan was.

"Yes, it is! And Tommy, having Chuckie's welcome home party at my castle sounds like an excellent idea!" Peter replied.

Peter then went inside Tommy's house to let the adults know of the change in plans, and to tell them of his great discovery.

* * *

 _"Location: Richmond, Virginia, January 9th 1994"_

So, to get out of the rain and to accommodate room for Peter, the Rugrats and their families, and the Disney Characters, Chaz and Chuckie's welcome home party was moved to Peter's castle, where they had a huge feast and party. However, before everybody could start to dine on the many entrees that were set before them, Peter had an announcement.

"I, King Peter Zindow of the Confederacy, have an important announcement. For starters, I'd like to welcome home my dear friends, Charles Norbert Finster and Chuckie Krandel Finster. It's great to have you two back with us. We missed you two while you were away living the life of the rich and famous, with a lot of toys and a swimming pool full of ice cream. And let's not forget the glass elephant, which Stu sadly broke upon its transport to the Finster's current home at 663 Braintree Lane. But today, my friends and I made an incredible discovery! Thanks to my newest invention, the portal key, we have discovered a way to get to The World Of Disney and back again! And so, may all of the Disney Heros and the Disney Villans, join together, hand in hand, as one, as we unite and enjoy the freedom to pass between one another's worlds at anytime we please. I, King Peter Zindow of The Confederacy, hereby make a proclamation that all past, present, and future Disney Characters are welcome into The Confederacy and into the real world at any time and we are allowed into The World Of Disney at anytime." Peter announced. He then said "And now, a toast. To the Disney Characters, and to Chaz and Chuckie Finster. Welcome!".

"Welcome!" all of the Rugrats and their families, and the Disney Characters said in unison.

Everybody then began to dine on the lovely feast before them. However, some of the Disney Characters converged on the feast with worse manners then the wild animals. Indeed, some of the animals ate their food far more primly and proper then some of the other beings, who simply just jumped on the table and started chowing down. The Dwarves and Adam (who was in his Beast form) grabbed at the food, yanking food straight out of the bowls and pans and gobbling it off of their bare hands. But other then that, everybody had a wonderful time at the feast, and that wouldn't be the first or the last time that the Rugrats would see the Disney Characters, because thanks to Peter's help in uniting the two worlds together, he and the Rugrats would be friends with the Disney Characters for the rest of their lives.


End file.
